Naruto Daydream
by PureXana
Summary: Based on a daydream I had, due to orochimaru's birthday.


:::: Hello all, so obviously I haven't updated my stories in a while I am trying though, but this one was based off a day dream I had today while on the bus, all because I was thinking about Orochimaru's birthday, so yes they're will be some sound village stuff in this one. But I'll update later probably when I'm at home and not at school. Please enjoy, give nice criticism, reviews, and tell me if you want more, ECT::::

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

******::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Night fell quickly, and Jc or Jewell as she was known by family hadn't expected the day to go by so fast, but it did and before she knew it she had missed both dinner and the family's usual card game. But now that it was past she really couldn't bring that time back. Heaving a sigh Jc pulled the hot cup of R from the microwave and headed back down the hallway to her room, once in she closed the door shut with her foot till she heard the click. Her room was a mess even though she hadn't spent much time in it for the past few weeks, things had gotten hectic at school, so she would often stayed after late…..really late. Setting down the noodles she started up her computer its motor making a humming noise as the screen came up. From her seat she could here her parents conversing in the den on the other side of the wall with her annoying younger brother to whom she didn't like at all, but all of them laughed about what had happened during their game of Uno. It made her a little upset to know she had missed such a good time with the family but things did happen for a reason, still she didn't want to hear them go on and on about it. So pulling her headphones from the tack on the wall and placing them firmly over her ears she turned on the music, the melodies of Origa blaring straight into her head as the voices of her family drowned out.

Jc hadn't really been planning to do anything that night other then maybe go on facebook and check her status messages, roleplay a little bit with her friend who was currently being an exchange student in Japan, perhaps do some working out so she could finally fit into those size twelve jeans. She hadn't expected anything out of the normal to happen. Slurping down noodles and scrolling through facebook pages, a pop up jumped onto screen, it wasn't flashy or anything special just a blank white page with bland words. It was fully planned on to just exit out of it but the plain black words on it made her do a double take and finally click on it. "Take a journey to the Leaf Village, Free." She had to say it to herself, almost in disbelief. Clicking on it she figured it was just another Naruto game that she could play when she was bored or when she finally had free time. Watching the loading circle on the page as she downed the remaining juice from her Ramen cup of noodles the circle grew bigger, before the screen flashed brightly, so brightly it actually lit up her whole fairly dark room, making her cringe as she covered her dark brown eyes, and her bird squawked up a storm. Before she knew it, she had been pulled through a large hole in the computer screen, after that she couldn't remember what happened.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[Somewhere in the leaf Village]

All was fairly calm and Naruto finally an 18 year old Jonin and Konohamaru a newly found chunin, were heading on their way to the Ramen shop, for some well deserved Lunch. "Hey Naruto, look up there!" Konohomaru yelled as he pointed to a dark circle in the sky, it body spinning like the start of a tornado, People around looked as well dumbfounded by the strange circle, just sitting there in the sky. "That's pretty strange wonder what's going on" Naruto replied before his eyes narrowed at something falling towards the ground quickly, as it fell closer and closer to the ground Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped onto one of the roofs to quickly run to it. Konohamaru following quickly behind him. "He…Hey! Naruto! What are you doing!" Konohamaru yelled to the blonde running in front of him, the chunin looked back up the sky where he could now see a body of a person falling quickly to the ground below, and he suddenly realized what was going on. Before he could get another word in the Jonin jumped from the roof towards the body and caught it firmly in his arms, then landed gently on the ground, holding the body close. People gathered around to see who the body could have belonged to, as the circle formed around Naruto, whispers began to spread through the group. "What a strange looking child" "What's wrong with her hair?" "What is she wearing?" Jumping down beside Naruto, Konohamaru looked at the girl; she was indeed slightly strange looking. Dark brown hair tied up in a loose messy ponytail with a blond streak going through the right half of her long bangs, her clothes were some baggy black karate Capri's, and a black tank top covered by a white lab coat with blood prints all over it, that went to her mid thighs. People didn't know what to make of her.

"Everyone please give her some room" Naruto stated, as he adjusted his hold on the girl, her body was freezing cold like death and her breathing was slow. Naruto assumed she was dying, seeing as she wasn't waking up. Turning towards the Hospital Naruto glanced to Konohamaru. "Go get Lady Tsunade" He muttered as he began walking towards the building holding the girl tight to try and keep warmth against her cold body. Behind him Konohamaru left for the Hokage building, where a very tired very hung over Lady Tsunade lay half asleep at her desk.

"OLD HAG!" Konohamaru yelled as he shoved his way through the main doors to fall to the ground in front of her desk. Growling Tsunade lifted her head from the desk and looked down at the boy. "What the hell do you want?" She growled. Konohamaru quickly picked himself off the floor and pointed towards the hospital. "You…You have to go to hospital it's an emergency!" he stated rather fast. Tsunade raised a brow to the boy, really not wanting to go, but with a sigh she got up from her seat and headed towards the door. "Someone better have fallen out of the sky and be dying, otherwise I'll be a very unhappy doctor" she muttered. Konohamaru nodded and followed after her. As the two walked Konohamaru kept looking to the sky to the large hole that kept swirling about among the clouds, but finally as they reached the hospital doors it vanished.


End file.
